


the sun every morning is a beautiful spectacle

by ronniesshoes



Series: 30 Days of OTP [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Top Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniesshoes/pseuds/ronniesshoes
Summary: lazy mornings/sleepy morning sex





	the sun every morning is a beautiful spectacle

When Roger wakes, it's with morning wood and a comforting weight against his back.

A block of sunlight warms the sheets, messy from late night kisses and sweat-soaked skin, grazes the hand splayed out on his stomach, turns the skin yellow-white and the hairs on it almost transparent.

Roger stretches on the crumbled sheets, and the hand slides lower; a long finger circles the jutting corner of his hip right where it tickles.

_ Honey _ — an exhale, a softly spoken greeting that makes a few strands of hair lift and tickle his temple, a possessive grip on his hip, legs that tangle with his own underneath the duvet.

His eyes still closed, Roger smiles. Brian smooths the hair from his face, dry lips pressing to his temple, and Roger turns his face upwards for a kiss. Their morning breath doesn't make it spectacular, but Brian's lips are warm and indulgent, and Roger is wrapped in lazy contentment.

His eyes snap open when Brian draws back. He looks even lovelier than he did in Roger's head; rumpled from sleep and with an attractive stubble along his jaw, his skin glowing in the morning light. Roger wants to devour him on sight.

"Where are you going?" he asks, because rather than reaching for lube and condoms, Brian is crawling off the bed.

"Thirsty," Brian says, stumbles towards the sink, opens the wrong cupboard.

"To the left."

Brian retrieves a glass, the last clean one by the looks of it, and Roger counts himself lucky he doesn't have to clean one first, watches Brian fill it with tap water and drain it in one go. 

"Come back to bed," he says, rubbing the crust out of his eyes. 

Brian hums and puts the glass next to the sink before making his way back to Roger's arms. He's slightly cold to the touch, and Roger wraps around him, giving him all the warmth he possibly can. 

"Could've brought the lube," he says. Doesn't understand why someone as smart as Brian didn't think of it.

"Bit presumptuous, no?" There's a smile in Brian's voice. He strokes the inside of Roger's wrist.

"Me?" Roger nudges his hips forward, lets the hard flesh of his cock press against Brian's backside. "Want me to ask nicely, then? Please can I fuck you?"

Brian lets out a soft snort. "That's how you used to pull?"

"You'd be surprised." He kisses Brian's shoulder, and Brian turns his head to reveal a stretch of pale throat. His hair tickles Roger when he sucks kisses over the jump of Brian's pulse, and Roger slides his hand over Brian's hip, draws a sharp inhale from him. 

"Want you," Brian says, voice still sleepy-thick and going straight to Roger's dick.

Roger props himself up on one elbow and dips his mouth down to brush over Brian's lips again. It's long and unhurried, the kiss, and Brian is panting slightly when they part. Roger reaches behind him, rifles through the drawer to find lube and condoms while Brian kicks the duvet off.

Once he's rolled on the condom, he rubs a slick thumb over the puckered flesh of Brian's entrance, teases until he's gasping for it, then replaces it with the tip of his cock. Brian draws in a deep breath as Roger pushes past the ring of muscle.

"Fuck," Roger breathes. Stays still for a long time, limbs a little too sleep-heavy still to entertain the idea of moving. Brian breathes deeply, stomach expanding when Roger places his hand there, thumbs at his navel and the patch of hair leading to his cock. He's only half hard when Roger wraps his hand around him, pulls, movements slow and sure, but it doesn't take long before he's straining in Roger's fist. 

Brian moans, a thin, filthy sound, and the noise makes Roger's cock twitch, his hips involuntarily cant forwards. He pulls back almost all the way, releasing Brian's cock as he does, takes a nipple between two fingers and fondles it into hardness, finds a slow, lazy pace. 

The back of Brian's thighs are sticky, and even without the duvet, it's almost too hot with the sunshine spilling over their bed through the window. Pleasure hums at the base of Roger's cock, and Brian is so tight and good around him. He's whimpering, now, and his hand comes down to wrap around his cock, but Roger places his own on top of it, brings it back to lay flat against Brian's stomach. 

He's barely out of breath, the whole thing so slow and indulgent, drawn out and sweet, so sweet. Roger can't help himself and reaches down to cup Brian's balls, can't help but reward him with a deep push at the sharp intake of breath.

"Yes," Brian whispers, arching into the touch. Roger presses himself even closer, slides a hand up to pull at Brian's cock. 

His limbs are still heavy, a little stiff, with sleep, and he's only rocking into Brian, his thumb idly tracing the bulging vein along the underside of Brian's cock. He could stay here forever, he thinks, deep and sinking in this honeyed pleasure.

"Feel so nice," Roger murmurs into Brian's hair, "so good for me."

Brian's eyes are closed. There's a furrow between his eyebrows, and his lower lip is twitching. If Roger flicks his thumb over the head of his cock, he can coax a soft whine from him. "Don't speed up."

"I won't," he says, and doesn't,  slows almost to a standstill after a while. He's sleepy, still, and he just wants to stay close to Brian, is not sure his orgasm is all that important.

"Don't stop," Brian whispers, but he sounds far away. 

"Doing all the work," Roger reminds him. 

Brian rocks back then, and Roger gasps and tightens his grip around Brian's cock until he cries out. 

They rock together, sleepy and warm, the pleasure building to a curious tingle all over until Roger comes with a grunt. Brian follows a moment after, needs only a flick of a thumb over the head of his cock, body strung taut and mouth silent. Roger peppers his shoulders in kisses and slides out, slow and careful, rolls off the condom and aims for the waste bin, not bothering to see whether he misses or not. He rolls Brian onto his back and kisses him again, and when he pulls back, the eyes that meet his are honey-warm and Brian smiles a charmingly crooked smile, bares his uneven teeth, and Roger's heart swells so much it hurts a little. 

"Love you."

Brian links their fingers together and presses a kiss to the back of his hand. "Love you more."

"Not possible," Roger says, snuggling close to Brian. He listens to the rise and fall of Brian's chest and doesn't keep count. "Gonna fall asleep again."

There's no answer, so Roger pulls the duvet back over their bodies and falls asleep.

 


End file.
